Infidelity
by TCGeek
Summary: It was only after, he realized that the thing he had once hated more than anything had changed his life for the better. Infidelity.


I thought it would be alittle interesing to write a story like this - its pretty sad, but I think pretty awesome at the same time, and it stars one of my favorite TC characters... Dr. Greg Kasal.. ::swoons::

Its a bit out of my realm, I'm never written something like this before.. So, let me know what you think!

* * *

Greg Kasal sat in his car, parked in the street outside of the house he shared with his wife, Cybil, and their only son, Max, who turned a year old the week prior.

His knuckles were white as could be, strangling the likes of his steering wheel in utter contempt. He felt like driving away – far, away, but for some reason, was paralyzed. His eyes refused to close themselves, in fear of reliving the horrible trail of events that he had just witnessed, not twenty minutes ago.

He was safe. Metal was the only thing keeping him away from her, although she was trying like mad to break the barrier, knocking constantly on the window. Greg held both sets of keys to his car in his lap, and kept the door locked – she wasn't going to get to him, and he was glad… he really never wanted to see her again. If she kept banging, however, the baby, who was currently sound asleep in his car seat, would wake up... and then, there would be hell to pay.

Greg took one last look at Cybil's charcoal colored eyes before pulling the car into gear, and driving away… for good.

He dropped Max off at his mother's place for the evening, explaining to her that under no circumstances, was she to give the boy to his mother. When asked why, he had no reply – just a simple shake of his head as he turned and walked away.

The crisp autumn air stung his face as he walked through the doors of Hope Hospital, taking the elevator up to his office on the tenth floor. He unlocked the door to his office, moving directly to the filing cabinet to pull out some important paperwork.

**Request for Transfer:**

**Name:** Cybil Myers-Kasal

**Field: **Anesthesiology

**Reason for transfer:** Severe conflict of interest with her superior due to impending divorce.

After some consideration, he erased the 'Kasal' at the end of her name. He signed and dated it, and took it to the director's mailbox, where he threw it in without hesitation. Returning to his office, he realized he was very tired. He laid down on the couch, not before turning off all the lights in the room. Here's where he had to be strong, here's where the images would catch up with him, and he knew it, full well… but still, he closed his eyes, reliving the sequence.

_He had walked into their house with his son in his arms, after spending the day at the zoo with him. Already sound asleep on his shoulder, he took the child into his bedroom, where he laid him down for the night, staring lovingly at the little miracle before removing himself from the room. A rustle came from the bedroom – though not a normal one… it sounded like too much moving around to just be her in there…_

_A soft moan escaped from that very same room, confirming his previous suspicions about the occupant. This was the reason they had broken up during college and gone their separate ways – but like a fool, he had given her another chance. Grabbing his golf club out of the hall closet, he gripped it in his right hand tightly before slowly starting towards the bedroom._

_Open just a crack, he peered in through the door. She was laying in bed, __him__ on top of her, kissing her neck passionately. his hands were on her toned, milky thighs, making their way up towards her hips, pulling the covering she wore up with them. On a second glance, he realized why that piece looked familiar – it was the nightie she wore on their wedding night. The nightie that he had gently slipped off of her that night before they made love for the first time… and now, it was soiled, burning over any of the good memories of it that had once been in his brain. Those hands were on his wife… those hands, he recognized them…that guy, was one of the smartest people he had ever met, and it was too bad he had made such a stupid decision. He would be paying for it, right now.._

"_BANG". Greg kicked open the door, golf club in hand. The man shot off of his wife, her eyes full of surprise, beginning to sob instantly. "Greg! Don't!" she screamed as he walked towards the other man, pulling the club into batting position. He heard her scream, but didn't care – one swing, one crack straight to the jaw of the guy was all he needed. He stood above him as he crumpled to the floor, holding his jaw in pain. Greg flashed one last look at Cybil, who had pulled a sheet up to her shoulders, sobbing and cowering in fear. He said nothing as he turned and left the room, throwing the club down on the floor. He immediately walked over to his son's room, grabbing some of his things and throwing them into a bag. He lifted the infant from his crib, hugged him tightly, and started out the door._

_She ran out of the room in a frenzy, tying her robe shut. "Greg, stop! Please, you can't… you can't do this!" It fell on deaf ears as he continued to walk, slamming the door behind him. That didn't stop her from chasing him outside, screaming like mad. He held his silence, secretly wanting to turn around and tell her what he thought exactly, but realized that it would do nothing. What was done was already done… it was irreversible. As she banged on the window, he looked ahead, pretending she wasn't there… in his mind, she really wasn't there, and would never be. Ever, again._

Greg was right – he couldn't handle being asleep right now, not when he still had all this stuff fresh in his brain. He sat up and walked over to his desk, sitting down in the plush leather office chair. He picked up a picture of the two of them, staring at it for a second before hurling it across the office and watching it shatter. He turned on his computer, and waited as it loaded. After many keystrokes, he had finished an email to his lawyer, telling him to draw up divorce papers immediately, and to also put in a claim for full custody of Max. The mouse cursor hovered over the send button for a mere millisecond before it was depressed – justice was on its way.

Well, not justice yet. There was still one more thing he had to do, and it involved _him._ That scumbag, that worthless piece of dirt..

Greg jumped into his car, racing out of the parking lot. He stopped at a convenience store first, picking up something he would need for the last part of his revenge. In a matter of minutes, he had arrived at Caduceus USA, where the lowlife was a highly regarded worker. Greg had just planned to leave a note for him stating his full intention to rip out his intestines, but was surprised to see that after the events of the night, that he was not still with Cybil, but hard at work.

He watched silently from behind as he worked. The hands that had been caressing his wife mere hours before were wrapped around test tubes now, still slightly trembling from the aftermath of the night. The researcher didn't hear Greg walk into the room, but as he heard the door close behind him, he knew he was in trouble.

Victor Niguel walked quickly and speechlessly back behind his research table, using it as a blockade from Greg's attack. Little did he know, the doctor didn't want to really harm him, he just wanted to give him a special gift… really really badly.

After a short chase, there was nowhere Victor could run; he was cornered. Covering his face in fear of his imminent ass-kicking, he stopped for a moment as he felt Greg take his hand instead of pummel him in the face. He watched, dumbfounded as he slipped the wedding band off, and jammed it onto Victor's ring finger on his left hand. The researcher had a world of confusion on his face as he heard the last words Greg Kasal would ever speak to him.

"She's your problem, now…"

And with that, he was gone, slamming the door behind him in a fit of anger. Victor started to shake violently and slid onto the ground – his life was just spared, and he knew it.

Its too bad that other things of Victor's wouldn't have the same luck.

Feet shoulder width apart, Greg stood behind Victor's car, which was parked in the near-empty parking lot at Caduceus. In each of his hands he held plastic containers, which he had purposely made a pit stop to get. Pacing forward, he began pouring the contents of the containers onto the hood of the car, listening as they seeped down all sides of it. The fumes stung at his nostrils, but he didn't care – after this, it was all worth it. Greg threw both empty containers of gasoline on to the top of the car, walking far away from it.

A slight decline in the pavement of the parking lot had made the gas trickle down towards him as he walked away, and when he turned himself back around, noticed that it was right at the base of his feet. A mere twenty feet away, the doctor reached into his pocket, removing his wallet. He pulled it open, revealing a wad of cash, and a small white cardboard entity, which he removed. Freeing one of the matches from the book, he struck it, holding at eye level as he watched the tip ignite. He backed up another foot or so, and threw it down on the ground, igniting the trail of gasoline trickling on the sidewalk, and eventually, the car that belonged to that son of a bitch.

As it burned in the dark night, Greg overturned the matchbook still in his hands. He traced over the lettering of it, first his name, and then Cybil's… and finally, their wedding date. It was a memento he had saved of what was the happiest day of his life… until tonight. With a single flick of his wrist, he threw it into the blazing inferno, watching the last piece of his memory of her burn to ashes.

Gregory Kasal turned his back to it, walking away for good. He didn't care that he saw Stiles and his girlfriend cuddling on the bench outside, watching in complete shock… it just made it all the better.

The warmth from the blaze comforted him as he realized that something he hated so much had changed his life for the better.

Infidelity.


End file.
